Damage by moisture resulting in premature and unnecessary replacement costs of signs and supports therefore is a reoccurring problem in store merchandising systems. Also, the display signs are located at a level where customers and stock persons can bump and damage the display sign while moving about the store. Previous elevated display sign mounts have been found to be relatively unstable and lacking a strong-holding force to retain the holder on a support surface.